Never Again
by CanadianStinbatskys
Summary: Robin Scherbatsky was never the type to show her feelings she always held any real emotions close to her heart like a Knight protecting a King. When did she fall for Barney Stinson? Better yet how did she fall for him? That's the question she always asks herself everyday. A happy future BR fic!
1. Prologue-Never Again

Prologue!

I know I have so many fics going and I'm going to work on 2 of my fics tomorrow and Friday. I also want to start some fics for other couple and other fandoms. So, This thought just occurred to me and it's something I think will give a little more insight into Robin's mind and it gives her opinion on things that was not shown ever on the show.

As much as the finale hurts me still I am really at this point over it cause it was just NOT canon and I will never believe those things actually happened. To be honest the only thing I liked about the finale was the hug BR gave each other when they didn't see each other after their divorce and the look they gave each other at Ted's wedding. Now, I am upset about T/M's story and how unsettled I've been about Tracy's tragic ending. Yes, I know this show was not about Tracy but it was about friendship, family, love, finding the one, having the life you never expected to actually want or have and it was a special show because of the meaningful message it gave us.

Now, Barney's storyline I absolutely hated I did not want that for him. 1.) Because if they wanted to give him a kid they would've let him and Robin adopt or have any other option or Robin does turn out to get pregnant which would have brought them back together. 2.) It was a huge disrespect to not only Barney & Robin's whole relationship but also Robin because she couldn't have kids. They just had no respect for either of them and what I'm still so angry at is the fact that Robin gave up on everything she wanted and loved and all her womanhood was wiped away in an hour. She went from a strong independent and happy woman who finally found herself and found what she wanted and what her life was missing being single, career minded and unhappy. And, Barney he went from a sad, lonely womanizing guy who was not only wanting to give that up to have the happiness he longed for and secretly always wanted to be with Robin but in the finale he just gave up and at that point in his life I don't think he would ever want to give up Robin and go back to sleeping around when that made him miserable and unfulfilled oh and lonely and sad. Sorry about the (ands) it's just that this makes me so angry so I've ignored the entire series finale and just call it a tag-on-scene and not at all canon.

* * *

2013: Her wedding day was a stressful day to say the least. First her mother unexpectedly showed up after telling her the day before that she wasn't coming. Second, she still couldn't believe Ted, how could he suddenly spring this news on her. Telling her that he broke up with Victoria for her and that she's his number One in his life. This hit her like a rock to the head, she didn't really feel the pain while he putting this insane thing he did on her causing her now to start to freak out. But she had no reaction to this news it was just so crazy to put anything like that on the day of her wedding... And then the news of the gang about to separate and not see each other for a while. Then later that day Gary Blauman showed up unexpectedly inviting himself to her wedding after he so kindly declined the RSVP just two week earlier which was when all the invited and not invited guests was supposed to RSVP. This caused her biggest freak out which made her rethink things... Then after calling for Ted to talk to him, she was clearly not in her right mind at that moment so she said she couldn't get married because she hadn't found her locket. But, why did she really need that locket? She asked herself before walking down the aisle to her future.

But at the end of the day she was married... Married. She, Robin Charles Scherbatsky Jr. was married, the girl who secretly did dream of her wedding and of the guy she would marry. When she was younger she wanted to find that person that everyone has constantly put on her mind since she was that young girl trying to find happiness even though her father didn't want that for her. Or so she thought at the time since all he's ever done was want her to be the son she never was. But, not only that. The wedding she dreamed of, even with all the drama of the day. Was the wedding of her dreams and that was talked about with Barney a few years back when they had secretly dated with nobody knowing...

Hope you like so far chapter 1 will be posted shortly.


	2. First I Love You's

(First I love you's)

2009: They were lying in bed about to go to bed after along day. She had along day at work and was too tired to do anything so sex tonight was not going to happen. Barney had another boring day at work with nothing new to do so he left early which lead him to Robin's office hoping she can join him later for a late lunch but she was too busy to go with him. He was disappointed but understood.

Come On Get Up New York the job that Barney had so nicely got her after finding out she would get deported if she didn't get a work Visa in her field of work. She hated that job but woke up early every morning cause as much as she hated it, she really didn't want to leave New York which had become her home in the last four years. She made a life here, she has friends that has become her family, she adores having Lily in her life because she has never had a girl-friend in her life that lasted this long. She loves Marshall but they aren't as close as she is with Barney, Lily or Ted but she does admire his committed-to-Lily-for-the-rest-of-my-life thing. She secretly always longed for someone like that in her life even though she never admits it... And, Ted he means a lot to her but she always looked at him like more of a friend or big brother who gives her that stern talking to. Yes, she loved him once but did she really love him that is the question she always sometimes not every time thinks maybe she did love him but she really wasn't in love with him. And, then there's Barney. He came into her life like a lightning bold, they had/have this strong amazing, or as he would say awesome friendship and the best bro he's ever had. She had faught and faught her feelings for him since they met. Her first thought about him was "you are hot, I might want a one-night stand tonight if you're up for it." when he touched her on her shoulder and she looked back at him walking away. She thought she would never see that blond guy again but it turns out she did. They became fast friends, he got her to do crazy things on the news, she suited up just to impress him (man he was impressed to say the least) but then inviting him back to play 'Battleship' the thought of sleeping with him did cross her mind since that day in Maclaren's when they first met. But, she liked being friends with him and didn't want to ruin that newly discovered friendship. She told herself it was because of feelings for Ted but it really wasn't.

Not giving in and sleeping with Barney at that time was a good decision because having Barney in her life now, 4 years later made her realize that the relationship thing she always said she hated but secretly wanted and admired about Marshall & Lily's relationship felt more real now and not faked just for People's sakes.

"What a day at work everything that could go wrong went wrong." Robin even though she works the morning shift there was a bad weather system coming so she had to stay all day to cover that when the afternoon broadcaster didn't go in when he came down with the flew.

Barney had just come to bed after showering cause he didn't want to shower in the morning since he had to go into the office at 7 to get a head start on some paper work he was procrastinating on. "I was so bored today cause I really thought we could meet up for lunch to keep me company but you never showed." He says with a teasing sigh in his voice rubbing Robin's shoulders. She had asked him to give her a much needed massage to distress from the day and man those fingers can not only work their magic on her body but they can also make her relaxed so quickly that when he was talking to her, she closed her eyes blocking out everything including Barney's voice.

"I'm sorry what?" She says opening her eyes as he massaged her aching back and shoulders.

"Nothing, I just thought you were going to meet me for lunch today." Barney says now rolling his knuckles over her lower back.

"Oh, sorry about that got busy after the afternoon news caster didn't come in due to having the flew. But, I did really want to meet you.

"I understand I just really missed you and wanted to see you. But, that's not important now. What is important is..." He starts kissing her neck which at this point was really soothing and really making her hot. She wasn't looking to have sex tonight but with what Barney's doing right now every thought she had and ever stressful thing about this day was gone with just his amazing touch.

After three almost four times they exhaustedly collapsed in a heat on the bed. They were at Barney's apartment for this night but god she loves his bed. It's so much comfortable than her tiny one that had little to no room to do much so being here tonight was just great cause she sleeps much better in his bed than hers.

"Wow, that was amazing..." Robin thought that being too exhausted to have sex when she came home was what she needed was to go to bed. But, what she really needed was Barney. Just being next to him lying there with his arms tightly around her waste cuddled up under the covers. These are the times she secretly loved. This summer had been so much fun, not just the sex (that was just icing on the awesome cake called Barney Stinson) but just being with him as much as she can makes her feel something she's never felt with anyone before. She can't figure it out yet but she's actually happy and having a blast hanging out anytime they get the chance without anyone finding out of course. But she is happy and if that's a good thing being in a relationship, the kind of thing Marshall and Lily have and the one Barney's brother James and Tom have. Then maybe being happy isn't as scary as she thought once before meeting Barney.

"Amazing is an understatement. I'm still trying to catch my breath here." Barney's heart was still racing after their perfect routine of pre-wanting sex. He had thought of this all day too, he wanted to see her just to kiss her and maybe do a little more than that but this right now made up for that.

"I know!" Robin says smiling and teasingly rubbing her hand over Barney's heart and chest.

"Soooo, I was thinking... It's odd of me to think of this now or even bring it up but now's a good time than ever... I love you Robin, I know before you say anything it seems so abrupt and sudden and it doesn't sound like me. But I do. I love you Robin Scherbatsky." That was the first time he ever said I love you, the first time in along time he's said those three little words that he had been holding back for more than a year.

She was staring into his eyes for any sign that says it's not true or it was a lie just cause she's laying next to him and not leaving like most girls (or he would) but she's staring at him with this long shocked look on her face. Her eyes a shiny in the lamp light that was on beside the bed but she was genuinely glowing in those beautiful eyes of hers. He's trying to find some kind of sign in her look alone that she will suddenly get freaked out and run away but she didn't and by the look she's giving him it says it all.

"I love you too Barney Stinson." She says smiling and kissing him.

That was the first time they ever said those three scary words they had been afraid to say in the past or even recently. But, when they said those words then they remembered them years later at their wedding.


End file.
